


Sunset

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Kurenai watched as Rin danced in the water. It was beautiful, she was so graceful as she moved the water with her, like painting.





	Sunset

Kurenai watched as Rin danced in the water. It was beautiful, she was so graceful as she moved the water with her, like painting.

 

The setting sun glittered strongly from the ever moving water, and Kurenai felt she would be going blind, if she weren’t already blinded by Rin. She had to somehow try to immortalise the beauty in front of her, but she wasn’t sure she’d manage to make it justice.

 

The canvas she had set before her had barely any colour, so mesmerized by Rin’s water bending she was. It made Kurenai’s heart soar just watching. 

 

Oh how she wanted to join. 


End file.
